A major barrier to utilization of genotype information in personalized health care is the complexity and time required by existing genotyping processes. Rapid clinical intervention that is guided by genetic information from individual patients will require determination of tens of mutations per patient in less than one hour. Though methods currently exist that are capable of analyzing a single mutation in 30-60 minutes, this greatly limits the utility of genotype information to diseases and predispositions that depend on a single mutation. Methods for analyzing tens to hundreds of mutations require several hours to carry out, and are too slow for an appropriate clinical response. Likewise, high throughput genotyping technologies that can analyze thousands of patients simultaneously are inappropriate for the single-patient/rapid response required in a clinical setting. There is therefore a pressing need, driven by clinical experts and industry, for simple and rapid genotyping technologies capable of analyzing on the order of a hundred loci in a matter of minutes. Nanometer-sized pores in an insulating membrane represent an important new mode of detection and analysis of biomolecules. Though nanopore-based single-molecule detection schemes are already candidates for high throughput DMA sequencing, genotyping is a nearer-term application that is clinically important and will produce benefits to the DMA sequencing community. Multi-nanopore force spectroscopy promises to be a rapid, sensitive and label-free nucleic acid analysis scheme. In previous work we demonstrated the ability to detect sequence at single base resolution using organic nanopore force spectroscopy. In this continuation of our previous work, we aim at the development of solid-state nanopore- based force spectroscopy for rapid electronic detection of sequence variation. We envision the eventual development of a commercial device based on an array of nanoporous membrane elements, each designed to recognize a particular sequence. In this grant application, we propose the development of a device and methods to serve as a proof-of-concept of one element of such an array. We will construct a prototype element, and iterate on fabrication and methods development while testing its sensitivity, and specificity.